


Mistaken Identity

by Hoseki13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck getting in trouble again, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Swearing, Tagging as I go, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Buck got into trouble again but this time, it's really not his fault.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of my fanfics, you will suffer.

Buck woke up almost violently. His whole body is aching and he's feeling disoriented and nauseous all at the same time. "Urghhh," he groaned as he touched his head, only to blink in surprise at the wetness. 

It took Buck an embarrassingly long time for him to realise that he's in someplace small and dark, like a box or a trunk of a car. He blames it on the head injury. They always hurt like a bitch. 

Tried as he might, Buck has no idea why he's in this situation in the first place. Everything was fuzzy and his memories are all jumbled up. He's even having a hard time remembering what day it is for god's sake! Is it Tuesday or Thursday today? Fuck if he knows.

Making an escape right now is a no-go. For one thing, Buck doesn't even know where he is. And since he doesn't know how long he's been unconscious, he and his mysterious captors could be halfway to New Jersey or something for all he knows! Plus, he doubts he can even stand straight with the killer headache he's having right now. Thanks head injury, what will he do without you?

The only option he's got right now is to bide his time until he has the chance to make an escape. Easy. Waiting for hours and hours until his target's in sight? Psh, Buck aced that exam when he was still in SEAL training. Plus, unlike during training where he had to be under layers and layers and layers of sticks, camouflage, and even more sticks, he has more freedom to move without worrying about being spotted. 

And if Buck just so happens to fall back asleep, well, that'll be something only he knows.

_"Don't you dare sleep, Buck!"_

_'What the fuck?'_ he wondered as he tried to get his eyes to open through sheer force of ingrained habit at hearing Athena's commanding tone. Athena isn't looming over him and he's still in a dark cramped place so why the fuck is he hearing her voice?

"Great. I'm hallucinating," Buck muttered to himself and hit his head on the surface he's lying on, only to let out a hiss of pain when he was reminded about his head injury.

Knowing that he won't be falling asleep anytime soon, he tried to fill the time by gathering his thoughts and trying to remember what he could before he ended up here.

Surprisingly, the memories came back quite easily.

He remembered getting up from his bed as usual, his phone beeping loudly beside his head as always. After shutting off the alarm, he did some simple stretch to wake himself up a little, went to the bathroom to wash up, and then went to the kitchen to prepare some light breakfast for himself. As usual. 

Or it should have been.

Buck vaguely remembered feeling a bit surprised but then the memories jumbled up a bit and he isn't quite sure why he's surprised. The next memory that came to mind cleared it up a bit.

So it turns out that he may or may not have any food left to make breakfast because now he's remembering walking into a grocery store and grabbing a basket before doing the familiar task of grabbing ingredients and canned food and even a few beers while he hums. He guessed it was his off day since he never really does grocery this early in the morning. He must've been so busy to the point he forgot to restock his kitchen, which was why he's doing grocery so early in the morning.

A sad reality of being a firefighter living alone but he doesn't really mind it.

But his memories became foggy right after that. All he knows is that he had paid his items, was walking towards his car, heard something that had caused him to worry and then, blank.

Whatever happened after that must've been the reason why he's in here. How concerning.

So here he is, lying in the dark with a head injury, a possible concussion, and a very killer headache starting to build up behind his eyes.

God, how he hates his life right now. As if being crushed by a firetruck, having embolism in front of people, being involved in a tsunami and then betraying everyone he loves isn't enough to make him suffer. Why is this even his life. It's like somehow, somewhere between the time where he was looking for Maddie, he had also found bad luck and it just stuck to him like a fucking parasite that won't leave him alone or something.

"I hate my life," Buck groaned again, but with more feelings because goddammit all he wanted to do was buy some groceries, make lunch, then laze around his apartment all day because he earned it!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he tried to roll so he could lie on his back instead of his side and was rewarded with the sight of something metallic as his eyes adjusted to the dark. So he's in a trunk then. Greeeat.

The familiar tug of unconsciousness is back and Buck tried his best to fight it, he really did! But the headaches aren't helping and the thought of finally not having it if he pass out is... very tempting to say the least.

He's not sure if he had somehow fallen asleep with his eyes open or if he had dissociated really badly because suddenly, light starts to spill into the dark, causing him to violently wince at the sudden change of brightness. He moaned out, slightly in pain from the ray of light but also mostly because he doesn't appreciate the fact that it had pulled him back to reality, reminding him that yes his body hurts all over, yes he has a concussion and yes he just wants to fucking die at this point just so the fucking headache would stop. 

Somehow, between all his begging for the sweet release of death and moaning because everything hurts, his jumbled mind had pointed out that someone is talking to him.

The voice sounded familiar but Buck is just too far gone to actually care. All he does know is that this someone is someone he trust and that's enough for him.

With great effort, he peeled his eyes open, squinted at the vague shape of a person looming over him, and smiled - or rather grimaced at them. "Took you long enough," he rasped out before he coughed out something wet - blood most likely - and went limp, unconsciousness pulling him under.

Fucking finally.


End file.
